Doctor, Doctor
by ComplicatedDisorder
Summary: Because he wouldn't be a hell of a butler if he didn't check his master from time to time. Demon Ciel & Sebastian


**Hey: **I think I have been writing pretty much nonsense nowadays xD Characters are kinda off and plot needs to get juicier, so I'll make that my goal for this week or month or whatever time it takes me to improve. This one-shot is one of the attempts. I'll still update whatever I need to update though

By the way, it's nice to talk to fellow writers from time to time. I think pretty creative stuff can result from it, and I also just like talking with anyone who shares a love of writing or reading xD msn is _requiem(point)of(point)anarchy(at)live(point)com _so feel free to add.

**Warning: **Well, y'know, it's M rated.

**Last Things Last; Disclaimer: **Not mine. Enjoy.

**{ Doctor, Doctor }**

Now, he had to admit – the last few weeks had certainly been more interesting and satisfying than he'd ever expect. His young master was an unpredictable mess of lovely pseudo-sanity and a distinguished, elegant insensateness, also given the sexy egotism. These _exquisite _vicesgrew stronger as did the boy's existence in the same dramatic extent – from fragile mortality to perfect divinity. But nor did he deny the disappointed upon being cheated from his intended meal.

_The alcoholic was bound for eternity to just admire the fine wine which, as if mocking him, grew finer each damn _day_ that went by. _

Sebastian heard the familiar low growls of the demon-ling coming from the upstairs bedroom. He cocked a brow and wondered what could be wrong _now, _and headed to the bedroom, passing by the sizable framed classic artwork and the renaissance prints on the walls. As his master had become accustomed to a comfortable lifestyle, Sebastian had provided a small mansion with basic luxuries to suit his master while he could manage, to put it that way, to be in a more refined place. The devil would not bring an uncontrollable demon-ling into the permanent manor he had prepared, why, just to tear the place apart?

As he opened the door to the bedroom, the small demon growled and jerked on the bed, the white silk stained with blood and shredded to a point of almost impossible repair. The room itself resembled the state of the bed. The gray walls were scratched until there was not a single inch of separation between one scratch and the next, the wooden floor scratched into a similar manner, but the scratches were shorter and smaller. _So much to clean up... _The devil sighed and went over to the bed, sitting at his master's side and admiring the pure expression of torture painted on his porcelain face. The child was near tears, biting his lower lip so hard that blood trickled down the side of his cheek.

Ah, Sebastian knew what that felt like – growing wings, was it.

"My, young master, you shouldn't be lying down like this while your wings are trying to sprout." With gentle, careful hands, he turned the demon-ling around, who just answered with a warning growl but was going through far too much agony to make any verbal threat. When Ciel was lying on his stomach, Sebastian began to massage his back softly, feeling the little bones trying to break free of the skin which encased them.

"You are growing up so fast, my Lord." Sebastian's voice had the ability to carry with it the note of the smirk he wore. The demon-ling noticed this but found himself in a position where he could make little past nothing. So he could not stop Sebastian when the older demon leaned down towards his pale, naked back and bit one of the small lumps where bone was trapped.

Ciel's eyes instantly widened as he felt countless, small fangs pierce his skin and then rip it off, emitting the sickening sound of tissue being shredded. Sebastian did not stop there, but went on to remove the skin encasing the second bone.

After they were no longer bound, the two bones reacted by stretching out, as if they were being shoved out by the body. The blood covering them began to turn into new skin in a quick process that took no more than a minute. These new limbs began to grow out feathers as soon as the skin was ready, long, soft black feathers. Sebastian pinned the struggling Ciel to the bed by holding his shoulders tightly in place, although this did not prevent the sudden scream emitted by his young master and the continuation of his struggling. Sebastian merely waited for his lord to calm, knowing that, as more feathers emerged from the tender skin, at least the agony would soon be over. The feathers themselves were beautiful. They came out in a deep black, only to fade into rich grays and blacks as they began to extend over the forming cartilage that would form the small wings. By now, the wings were no more than twelve inches long, and Ciel would have to go through some similar experiences later for them to continue growing, but Sebastian kept this piece of information to himself for the moment.

The demon-ling beneath him panted and let out a soft whimper as he succumbed to the state of exhaustion and closed his eyes, too tired to punish the devil right now. The porcelain face that had recently been in agony slowly softened, revealing the angelic face that contrasted so beautifully with the dark wings. Sebastian sighed as he glared at his face and shook his head, grinning as he gathered the small body into his arms so that he could hold him in a way he could be comfortable and not hurt his wings.

"Let's see..." Sebastian took one of the fragile hands into his, lifting it up to examine the fingernails. They were already a deep black and had the rough and uneven edges of nails that were cut by scratching concrete. Ciel was so much like a cat sometimes, just scratching away whenever his nails felt uncomfortable – but he did suppose it hurt when a demon-ling's nails were growing.

"Idiot... You didn't tell me any of this..." Ciel panted, apparently awake. His servant glared down at him with something like mocking pity. The demon-ling gritted his teeth at the devil, small beads of sweat sliding down his face.

"You see, young master, I wasn't very sure any of this was going to happen – After all, I never went through this kind of transition." He offered his master a small grin for his pains and huddled the small body closer to his own.

Ciel snorted in response and tried to struggle for freedom. After two unsuccessful attempts, the demon-ling gave up. "Tch. I'm sure you have a great time... Watching me like this."

"My, what an observation. Why would you assume your loyal servant enjoys watching you squirm and moan in pain?" His grin seemed to widen just slightly. The malevolent expression was contrasted by the innocent tone. "But yes, indeed, you look horribly _tempting._"

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes and reconsidered. "– _Bastard_, what is that supposed to mean?"

The butler cocked an eyebrow. "That you tempt me, my Lord."

"Obviously, idiot. Tempt you to _what_?"

"Aren't you prone to insulting others today?" But judging by his slight winces every time his new wings twitched, _well, _Sebastian could only wonder if he would also let out a tone of curses once the older devil hurt the other in ways he probably couldn't imagine as of yet. And the annoyed look told him to just answer the question. "To have you feeling all these for me, my Lord, _of course. _What else could you expect of a demon?"

"Pain?"

"And so much more."

The devil placed the small body on the bed again, letting the wings mold themselves into the space between Ciel's back and the bed. Sebastian took the liberty to climb on top of his demon-ling then, supported by his hands and knees. His hands were on either side of Ciel's head, and his knees on either side of his thighs.

"How does that feel, my Lord? Have the wings ceased to hurt so much?"

"They are alright. Now get off me." He shifted uncomfortably.

The devil brought his face lower, closer to Ciel's. "Are you sure? And how about the rest of your body?"

"Yes! I'm su –" In an attempt to sit up, Ciel felt a stab of pain travel through his spine, therefore collapsing back again onto the bed with a soft whimper. "Ugh..."

"I wouldn't call that being alright. Now let's see here, young master..." Sebastian used his knees to spread Ciel's legs apart and settle between them, removing his body from on top of his master to sit there, between the thin, pale thighs.

He used one of his gloved hands to raise Ciel's thigh. "Does it hurt when you bend it?" Sebastian bent it back and forth just a little and then put his leg up his shoulder, bringing Ciel's hips closer to him. The boy shifted uncomfortably once more and shook his head. "How about the other?" He repeated the action with his other leg and put it on his free shoulder. "Seems fine, now, let me get you closer."

Sebastian held Ciel by his hips and pulled him closer, opening his own legs so as to fit the small waist between them. "Your chest..." The devil proceeded Ciel's body inspection by unbuttoning the buttons of the thin, black shirt. He then separated the pieces of fabric and revealed the pale chest and small nipples. The devil ignored his Lord's blush and leaned down to examine the skin closer in fake interest, therefore pressing Ciel's behind to his crotch and making Ciel's legs bend with his own movement.

"It looks just fine."

"Sebastian, get the hell of me, this instant."

"But my Lord, you are red. Are you coming down with a fever?" The devil leaned further down and placed his face just in front of Ciel, letting their foreheads touch to _measure his temperature. _

"No, Sebastian, I just want you –"

"I want you too." He grinned devilishly and alluringly. It was unlike anything Ciel had seen before and something about how those fangs flashed at him made a sort of uneasy panic grow in him, something accompanied by contempt and partial fascination.

"You should rest, young master. There appears to be nothing wrong with your body. Your wings should stop hurting completely in an hour or so." He kissed the hot forehead before pulling away and placing his master's legs carefully again on the bed. And then he stood up besides the bed and bowed. "Good night, my Lord. Sweet dreams." The mysterious grin remained.

It haunted him for the entire name in nameless, prohibited ways.

And as Sebastian came into the room the next morning to wake up the young master, he knew that the new messy display of the bed was not caused by pain. His conclusion was only confirmed when he discovered the small spot of wetness on the shredded sheets later that day whilst throwing them away.

_**Thanks! **Hope you enjoyed, and please review! Constructive criticism is very welcomed._


End file.
